1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holding device for gasoline pump handles and more particularly to a holding device for gasoline pump handles that is stored and secured within the area of the opening of a gasoline fuel line of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through out the United States efforts are being made to provide an easy and effortless means of using a device that will restrain the handle of a gasoline pump and maintain the gasoline pump in an opened position. This device will provide the user the freedom of using his hand to do other tasks, such as checking the oil, washing the window, or the like, and inherently decreasing his visit at the gas station.
One such restraining device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,074 issued to Weissman. Weissman discloses a fuel pump lever holding device that includes a hook-shape arm structured that is used to hang over a top surface of a gas pump handle to provide for the gas pump to be in an opened position. Weissman further disclosed an aperture located thereon which is used to receive a key ring. Though this device will offer the user the liberty of using his hands to do other tasks while the gasoline is being pumped into the vehicle, the device does have a shortcoming. After utilizing the device, the patron must store this particular device in his pocket, brief case, purse, or the like, causing the pungent odor of the gasoline to linger in the vicinity of the device.
Other patents similar to Weissman include U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,850 issue to Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,182 issue to Knaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,923 issue to Harris, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,736 issue to Hadgis, all disclose C-shape structures that are attached to a key ring. These devices, like Weissman's device, provide for the device to be stored within a pocket, brief case, purse, or the like, causing the pungent odor of the gasoline to linger in the vicinity of the device.
Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,447 issue to Hanna and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,917 issue to Tesack et al. disclose holding devices that encompass several components. For instance, Hanna discloses a device that includes a spring loaded clip which is used to firmly hold the trigger of a gasoline pump. Hanna is silent to the means of storing the device. Tesack et al. disclose a device that includes a pair of pivotally attached levers. These levers increase the number of components and manufacturing cost as well as increase the possibility of component failure. Tesack et al., like Hanna, is silent to the means of storing the device.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.